Finding Love
by january sunshine
Summary: Story of the romance of the adult lives of the digidestined. No digimon. Miyako & Ken are married and she's pregnant. Takeru proposed to Hikari. Then Miyako did some meddling... she called Tai! Uh-oh, what will he do? CH.5 is up!
1. Asking advice from those who help

:.:*Disclaimer*:.: I, Darkness Princess, don't own Digimon, and if I didn I wouldn't be writing fanfics, but real shows for more money for me. But I'm writing this, broke as always.   
  
*Chapter One*   
  
Asking advice from those who help  
  
Twenty-two-year-old Hikari Kamiya was awaken with a start as her telephone rang. She rolled over onto her stomach and reached onto the bedside table for the cordless phone. She pushed a button and held the receiver to her ear.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Hikari, it's Takeru!"   
  
Hikari looked at her clock, wondering why her friend Takeru Takaishi would be calling her at five in the morning, then again, Miyako Inoue called at two in the morning just to chat since she drank too much coffee.   
  
"Hikari? Are you sleeping on the phone?"   
  
"Yes," Hikari said sarcastically. "Why are you calling so early? I have to save my strength for the six-year-old brats I'm getting paid to watch later."   
  
"It's your job and you should be waking up now anyway. Well, I just wanted to chat with my best friend since I have some time to waste before another writer's convention."   
  
'He still sees me as a friend,' she thought, then said, "They have conventions this early?"   
  
"It's sort of an all day thing and they like to start early. Plus, they have the boring lectures early so we sleep in, then everyone arrives when the good stuff starts."   
  
"Takeru, you sound like one of my brats."   
  
"Hkari, are you calling me a brat?"   
  
"Next subject. So, who's the new girlfriend?"   
  
"Don't have one yet. Yet. So, how's it going with you and Brad?"   
  
"It's going okay," Hikari said. 'I'm lying. Can you tell, Takeru?'   
  
"You don't sound too happy," Takeru said.   
  
"I'm tired, and I have to deal with eighteen brats later." 'Of course I'm not happy.'   
  
"Okay," Takers said, not sounding too sure. "Well, I'd better go so you can get a few more minutes of sleep."   
  
"Well, I'll see you when I see you. Bye, Takeru." 'I love you.'  
  
"Bye, light."   
  
Hikari hung up the phone, holding it near her chest. She sighed, thinking of how much she loved hearing his voice. She wasn't with Brad anymore; they broke up two days ago. She wanted her beloved Hope, Takeru. She sighed and looked at her clock.   
  
'Good, another half an hour before the alarm,' she thought, placing the phone on the charger. She pulled the covers over her head and went back to sleep.   
  
~*!*~*!*~*!*~  
  
Twenty-three-year-old Ken Ichijouji paced back and forth in his pajamas, too anxious to sleep. He held a case in his fingers, containing a diamond ring with a gold band. He was trying to figure out how he could ask her, the love of his life, if she would take his hand in marriage. He held the ring, staring at it, thinking of his girlfriend.   
  
"She'll say yes," Ken said aloud. "I hope she will. I love her so much."   
  
He set the ring on his dresser and went into the living room. He picked up the phone. "I wonder if Dai's awake."   
  
Ken dialed Daisuke Motomiya's number and waited as he heard the ringing.   
  
~*!*~*!*~*!*~  
  
Daisuke was snoring, sound asleep, when he heard the phone ring, waking him. He rolled over and pulled the covers over his head, letting the answering machine get it. It beeped.   
  
"Honey, get the phone," his wife Angela said groggily.   
  
"I don't want to. It's too early," Daisuke said.   
  
"Hi, Dai, it's Ken. I was just calling to see if you were awake. I guess you're not. Well, I'm thinking I'm going to ask her today. I already have the ring. Okay, sooo, I guess I'll -"   
  
Daisuke rushed to the phone and picked up the receiver. "Ken!"   
  
"I was about to hang up," Ken said.   
  
"You're going to propose?"   
  
"I think so, but I'm not sure how. I don't know what to say to her."   
  
"Just say what's in your heart."   
  
"You're pretty deep, Dai."   
  
"I thought you didn't want to get it," Angela said.   
  
"It's Ken, and this is important," Daisuke said to her, covering the receiver for a moment.   
  
"How's it going?" asked Ken.   
  
"It's fine, just perfect," Daisuke spoke sarcastically.   
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Angela snapped.   
  
"Uh... Ken, I gotta go."   
  
"But what about my proposal?"   
  
"I've told you all I can tell you. Now, I've got to go, 'cause this phone isn't cordless, and Angela'll strangle me with it in a few seconds."   
  
"Fine, I'll call someone else. Bye."   
  
"I'll come over later or something. Bye." Daisuke hung up the phone as his wife sprang out of the bed and ran after him. Still children at heart, they ran around the house until Angela caught Dai in the living room and they started making out...  
  
~*!*~*!*~*!*~  
  
Ken, annoyed with Daisuke, took a shower, got dressed, ate something, and went out for a drive, the ring safely secured in his pocket. He drove around, and stopped, finding himself outside Miyako Inoue's apartment.   
  
'She'd be the perfect one to ask,' Ken thought, 'but I can't ask her.'   
  
Ken looked up at her window, then drove off again to see his friend Tai. He stopped at his apartment and knocked on his door. Taichi walked to the door, a mug of coffee in his hands. "Ken, it's six in the morning."   
  
"I know." Ken pulled the ring out of his pocket and showed it to Taichi. "I'm going to ask her."   
  
He followed Taichi into the apartment and kicked off his shoes. They sat in the living room.   
  
"So, when will you?"   
  
"I don't know, but I want it to be soon."   
  
"You should do it at the picnic on Friday."   
  
"Good idea. So you begged your boss to give you day off?"   
  
"No, I'm just doing extra hours to make up for Friday, then I'm calling in sick. So, I won't be losing money and Sora won't kill me for not coming."   
  
"That's good news. Just drink as much caffeine as you can."   
  
"I'm not going to become over caffeinated like your girlfriend did."   
  
"She was going through some stuff and she had to finish studying for an exam in college when she did that."   
  
"Still..."   
  
"Taichi, you leave me and my girl alone."   
  
"Fine. Well, I hope it all works out for you."   
  
"Thanks. Well, I'd better go home. Now that that's been lifted, I'm feeling tired." Ken put on his shoes and left. He drove home and fell asleep right on the couch, an very un-Ken-like thing to do.  
  
*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*  
  
So what do you think? Read and Reply.   
  
Darkness Princess 


	2. The ring is ready, is he?

:.:*Disclaimer*:.:   
  
I'm not gonna bother 'cause you already know.   
  
I don't own Digimon so I'm on the down low.   
  
If you don't review I'll put on a show.   
  
No reading and replies, and I won't write no mo'.   
  
Finding Love  
  
*Chapter Two*   
  
The ring is ready, is he?  
  
*  
  
Ken had stressed out for two days at his office at work, writing what he was going to say to her when her proposed. He finally came up with a master copy. His boss had let him slack off, because this was stressing him out, and more work would probably give him a heart attack. It was the day of the picnic, which started at noon. Ken had five hours to ready himself for this.   
  
His phone rang. "Hello?" he answered.   
  
"Ken, it's the day. Taichi told me. Are you ready?" Yamato Ishida's voice was heard.   
  
"Yeah, I guess."   
  
"Okay, just checking up on you, making sure you won't chicken out."   
  
"Like I'd do that."   
  
"You would."   
  
"But I love her. I couldn't do that. I'm ready."   
  
"That's the spirit. Well, bye." Yamato hung up.   
  
"What?" Ken said, listening to the dial tone. He hung up and got ready.   
  
~*!*~*!*~*!*~  
  
"If he's single, and you're single, then ask him out already!" Miyako Inoue said loudly into the phone.   
  
"But I'm not sure. He calls me his friend," Hikari's voice said on the other line.   
  
"Take a chance," Mimi Tachikawa's voice was heard on the third line.   
  
"But it could end out friendship," Hikari said.   
  
"Probably not. Takeru would kill himself if you got a papercut. He wouldn't ever end your friendship. He loves you," Miyako said.   
  
"You're a hopeless romantic," Mimi said.   
  
"I'm not hopeless," Miyako said. "Well, Hikari, ask him. Now, on to Mimi. How are things going with you and Jyou?"   
  
Mimi blushed, thankful for the fact that the two girls on the phone couldn't see her. "We're okay."   
  
"Okay, I thought you loved him," Hikari said.   
  
"I did, and that's why we're engaged. Oops, that was supposed to be a surprise," Mimi said.   
  
"You're engaged?! Why didn't you tell us?" Miyako said.   
  
"Miya-"   
  
"You need to tell us this kind of information."   
  
"Miya-"   
  
"Mimi, you're lucky. You're going to get married."   
  
"Miyako!"   
  
"What?"   
  
"It was a surprise," Hikari said.   
  
"Oh, sorry," Miyako said. "But you're still lucky Mimi."   
  
~*!*~*!*~*!*~  
  
"Sora, are you ever going to come out of the bathroom?" Tai whined. The picnic started in three hours and he needed to get ready.   
  
"I'll be out in a minute," Sora called.   
  
"That's what you said an hour ago."   
  
"Tai, if I knew you were going to whine like a baby, I would not have stayed here overnight!"   
  
"But you did, and that's all that matters."   
  
"No, what matters is that you leave me alone."   
  
"Fine." Tai went into the kitchen and found something to eat.   
  
~*!*~*!*~*!*~  
  
"I'll see you later, Angela," Daisuke said, after kissing his wife for the millionth time.   
  
"I'm going to be so lonely!" Angela said. "Stay."   
  
"No, Ken's going to propose! You know, nobody's stopping you from coming."   
  
"Will you wait for me, then?"   
  
"Do I have a choice?"   
  
"No, not really," Angela said.   
  
~*!*~*!*~*!*~  
  
Yamato Ishida arrived at the picnic area and found Taichi and Sora sitting under a tree making out. Yamato rolled his eyes and looked for anyone on their way. Ken was next to arrive. He was anxious, and couldn't keep still. As soon as he said hello, he stuck one hand in his pocket with the ring and paced. Mimi and her fiancé, Jyou Kido. They walked toward them, hand in hand.   
  
"Hi, Yama," Mimi said.   
  
"Hey," Yamato said coolly. "You might not want to talk to them. Once they're liplocked, there's no way to get their attention."   
  
"So, how are you, Ken?" Mimi asked.   
  
"Nervous," he replied. He pulled out a slip of folded paper from his pocket and read it. And read it. And read it.   
  
Hikari walked over to them. "Hey, guys, what's up?" she said.   
  
"Hi, Hikari," Yamato said.   
  
Ken waved slightly and continued what he was doing. Jyou and Mimi said hello. Takeru walked over at that moment, making Hikari uneasy, but it was unnoticeable. He said hello to everyone. Hikari, finding something to do, tried to get her brother's attention, since she hadn't seen him in a few months. Tai hugged her. Takeru watched, happy that Hikari was happy, but he wasn't. He wanted her, but she was with Brad, so she said. Daisuke and Angela walked over, playing with each other childishly and flirtatiously. Koushiro came by afterwards, no laptop, but a girl named Mari. She had dark brown hair and dark eyes. She seemed like his perfect match, so she was obviously a computer geek like him. Iori came by afterwards, talking to someone on his cell phone, his kendo buddy, a girl named Jen. Miyako, was last to arrive. She walked over as some of the guys spread out the giant blanket Taichi and Sora brought, then laid out the different foods the others brought. Miyako took a seat beside Ken as he folded up the paper and shoved it in his pocket. Yamato, Taichi, and Daisuke snickered. Miyako eyed them suspiciously then rolled her eyes and leaned on Ken as he put his arm around her. Ken kissed her forehead, then removed is arm as they all began to eat.   
  
After a lot of chatting and eating, they stood up and stretched. Ken moved over to Yamato and muttered, "Now?" Yamato nodded. Ken walked over to Miyako as Yama hushed everyone else.   
  
"Miyako, darling," Ken started, taking her hands in his. "You know I love you. And I can't imagine living without you. I had a small speech written but it can't describe the way I love you." Ken let go of her right hand and pulled a box out of his pocket. He got down on one knee and opened it, showing Miyako the ring. "Miyako Inoue, I ask for your hand in marriage. Will you marry me?"   
  
Miyako stared, happiness and joy taking over. She smiled at him. "Yes, Ken, I'll marry you!" Ken took the ring out and slid it on her ring finger. Then he stood up and hugged her. Then they kissed as everyone applauded.   
  
"Miyako, I'm the happiest man alive," Ken whispered, planting another kiss on her cheek. The others surrounded them, congratulating them.   
  
~*!*~*!*~*!*~  
  
Miyako flopped on her bed, feeling like the luckiest woman alive. She looked at the ring Ken had placed on her finger and sighed happily. Then, her phone rang.   
  
"Hello?" she said.   
  
"Hey Miyako," Ken said on the other line. "I'm missing you already and I just saw you an hour ago."   
  
"I miss you too, baby."   
  
"Look out your window."   
  
"Ken, did you do something crazy again?"   
  
"Look out your window, sweetie."   
  
Miyako walked over to her window, pulled the curtains apart and gasped. Pink roses were all over the block, and Ken sat across the street on a black convertible, a cell phone at his ears. He waved, holding a pink rose to her. "Miyako, come to me, love."   
  
"It's beautiful!" Miyako left the window, hung up the phone, slipped on her shoes, and ran to her new fiancé. She rushed into his arms and they kissed. He put the the rose in her hair. They climbed in the car and Ken drove down the pink-colored street, passing people holding roses he had ordered to be put throughout the town. They drove to Ken's apartment. He opened the front door and walked in with Miyako. They sat on his bed, enjoying each other's company as they watched movies on TV.   
  
~*!*~*!*~*!*~  
  
The telephone rang. Miyako rolled over, snuggling closer to Ken. He awoke at the sound of the of the ring and sat up, waking his fiancé. He picked up the phone and answered.   
  
"Hello, it's Hikari. Ken, have you seen Miyako? I called her place but there's no answer."   
  
"Uh..." Ken said. "Hold on." He pushed the hold button.   
  
"Who's that?" Miyako asked sleepily.   
  
"It's Hikari."   
  
"What? Huh?"   
  
Ken handed her the phone and drifted downstairs. Miyako took her friend off hold.   
  
"Hikari, hi."   
  
"Did you sleep over at Ken's house?"   
  
"Nosy little person, you are, Hikari."   
  
"Well, I called him and now you're on the phone."   
  
"Okay, I did. He somehow got pink roses all over Odaiba. Then we went to his place and fell asleep. That's all."   
  
"Mm-hmm," a voice said.   
  
"Sora, you were supposed to keep quiet," Hikari said.   
  
"Sora!" Miyako said.   
  
"Hi, so how are you two?"   
  
"Neither one of you better call when I get married. Got it?"   
  
"Yes," Hikari said dully.   
  
"Good," Miyako said with a laugh. "You guys called for something, didn't you?"   
  
"Not really. Taichi said he saw you and Ken driving around in a black convertible and he thought maybe he had something to do with all the pink roses around town."   
  
"And she wanted to know what you two were up to," Hikari said.   
  
"Well, I have to go see what my new fiancé is up to. I'll call you guys later." Miyako hung up, then went downstairs. She found Ken in the kitchen. "Kenny-kun," she said sweetly.   
  
Ken turned around. "Hello, sweatheart," he said. He kissed her, one hand wrapping itself around her waist.   
  
"Kenny, I love you."   
  
"I love you too, Miyako."   
  
"But, Ken, there is something we'll have to think of, well, a lot of things. Like the wedding, and where we're going to live, and -"   
  
Ken interrupted her with a passionate kiss. She fell into his embrace, then he pulled away and looked in her hazel eyes with his indigo ones. "We can worry about that later," he said softly. She pulled close to him, smiling. He was her soulmate.  
  
*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*  
  
Do you like it? Reviews, and I post more.   
  
R & R. Darkness Princess 


	3. Expressing feelings, expecting, and unex...

:.:*Disclaimer*:.: If I've said it once, I've said it a million times. I, Darkness Princess, don't own digimon, so you can't sue me. HaHa.   
  
Life's Little Love Lessons  
  
*Chapter Three*   
  
Expressing feelings, expecting, and unexpected events  
  
*  
  
A year had passed. Twenty-four-year-old Miyako Ichijouji walked into the living room of her apartment and found her husband, Ken, in the kitchen. She kissed him on the cheek and poured herself some orange juice. She drank it up quickly then poured herself some more. She drank that up too then headed into the living room and flopped on the couch.   
  
"Miyako dear, are you all right?" Ken called.   
  
"I guess," she called back.   
  
Ken walked out with a mug of coffee and sat beside her. "What do you mean, you guess?"   
  
"I'm okay, but... it's nothing, don't worry."   
  
"Are you sure? Do you feel all right?"   
  
Miyako looked at him for a moment, then ran off, a hand over her mouth. She came back a few minutes later, holding her stomach. She sat beside Ken and leaned on him as he wrapped his arm around her.   
  
"Miyako, you could be sick. It's the fourth time this month. You should go see a doctor," Ken suggested.   
  
"You're right," Miyako said.   
  
~*!*~*!*~*!*~  
  
Miyako sat on the bench in the doctor's office, waiting for her to return. The doctor was getting the results from some tests she took. Dr. Ryder came back in.   
  
"What is it?" Miyako asked.   
  
"You're pregnant," Dr. Ryder said.   
  
Miyako's jaw dropped.   
  
~*!*~*!*~*!*~  
  
"You are?!" Hikari said on the phone. "Well, that's awesome!"   
  
"How am I supposed to tell Ken?"   
  
"You should call Sora. She should know. But you don't need to worry. Ken should take it well."   
  
"Thanks Hikari."   
  
"No problem."   
  
"Now, on to you and Takeru."   
  
"Haven't you heard? He met a girl named Elizabeth when he went to a writer's convention in England."   
  
"Hikari, you're letting him slip away from you! If you want him, go get him."   
  
"I've already told you, Miyako. It would put our friendship in jeapoardy."   
  
"It never hurts, and I think he likes you two."   
  
"Is that supposed to be some sort of joke?"   
  
"No, I'm not kidding."   
  
Ken walked into the room. "Miyako, I couldn't help but overhear what you just said about Takeru and Hikari. You should let love take it's own course," Ken said.   
  
"So you're agreeing with her?"   
  
"What? No!"   
  
"I thought you loved me," Miyako said, tears in her eyes.   
  
"I do, but -"   
  
"You don't love me anymore?"   
  
"Of course I love you," Ken said.   
  
Miyako dropped the cordless and ran into Ken's arms. Unheard by the others, Hikari was laughing her head off on the phone. Ken calmed Miyako down and she kicked him out of the bedroom, telling him to stop listening in on her, saying she can't get any privacy. She picked up the phone.   
  
"Hikari, are you still there?"   
  
"Yeah, I'm here, Miyako."   
  
"So, about you and Takeru..."   
  
"There is no me and Takeru. It's Takeru and Elizabeth!" Hikari said, her jaws clenched. Her anger brought forth a new side of Hikari. "That little moron! If he liked me then he would have asked me out already! But No! He's going out with one of those English girls and forgot all about little old me, waiting for him to ask me on a date ever since high school!"   
  
"Hikari, I didn't know you felt like that," Miyako said.   
  
"I don't want to talk about him anymore. Well, let's move on."   
  
"So... how's life?"   
  
~*!*~*!*~*!*~  
  
Hikari needed to get her mind off Takeru. Ever since Hikari's sudden outburst of emotion over the phone, she had been thinking about him. She hopped in her car and drove to the grocery store. She was looking at the items on the isle, not watching where she was going, and ran into a man looking at a shopping list.   
  
"Oh, sorry," she said, then looked up.   
  
"Hikari!" Takeru said.   
  
"Hi," Hikari said. "So, how's it been going?"   
  
"I guess it's fine."   
  
"How are you and Elizabeth?"   
  
"Uh, we're not together anymore."   
  
"I'm sorry."   
  
"She lived so far away, and I wasn't moving to England, and long distant relationships don't really work..."   
  
"Oh, well, you'll find your match someday." 'She's right under your nose!'   
  
"Say, Hikari, do you have any plans tonight?"   
  
"No," Hikari answered.   
  
"Well, want to go have dinner with me or something?"   
  
"Sure."   
  
"I'll pick you up around eight?"   
  
"Okay."   
  
"See you then, Light." Takeru turned around and walked away. Hikari's heart melted. She was going on a date! With Takeru!   
  
~*!*~*!*~*!*~  
  
Miyako walked over to Ken, and sat on his lap as he put his arms around her waist.   
  
"Ken, I have something to tell you," Miyako said.   
  
"What is it, dear?"   
  
"I'm p... I'm pregnant."   
  
"I"m going to be a daddy?!"   
  
Miyako smiled at her husband's happy expression. "We're going to be one big happy family."   
  
~*!*~*!*~*!*~  
  
Takeru went to the jewelry store and bought a nice ring. He slipped it in his pocket, hopped in his car, and drove to Hikari's apartment. She was already downstairs, waiting. She hopped into the car and Takeru drove to the restaurant. They were led to their seats and ordered. After the food was delivered, they started to eat, but Hikari just moved her fork around.  
  
"What's wrong, Hikari? Do you not like the food?" Takeru asked.   
  
"Takeru, I have a confession to make," Hikari said. She was going to tell him.   
  
"What is it, Light?"   
  
"Well, you know we've been friends for a long time right? Well, I liked you, and although I dated other guys, I always wanted you to come and ask me out. But you never did. And I've never felt complete without you. Takeru Takaishi, I love you. I just wanted to let you know."   
  
'That was some of the cheesiest crap I've ever said,' she thought.   
  
"I didn't know you felt that way. I never knew you liked me, but I've had a crush on you since Dai gave up. I just thought you never liked me back. Well..." Takeru pulled the case out of his pocket, opened it, and laid it on the table facing Hikari. "I love you, too, Hikari Kamiya."   
  
Hikari was speechless, staring at the ring. "Takeru," she whispered.   
  
Takeru picked up the ring, kneeled in front of her getting the restaurant's attention, and looked up into Hikari's brown eyes. "Hikari Kamiya, will you do the honor of becoming my wife?"   
  
Hikari nodded, speechless, for a moment, until she finally spat out, "Yes, yes, I will."   
  
*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*  
  
You Read.   
  
You Review.   
  
I Post.   
  
We all Enjoy.   
  
Darkness Princess 


	4. Meddling

:.:*Disclaimer*:.: As usual, I don't own Digimon.   
  
Authoress's note: After the reviews I've been getting, I've decided to slow down things a bit, make it more interesting, add a little meddling in other people's affairs. Who do you think I just described? Well, keep reading.  
  
This is going out to all my fans who reviewed: Anthony; Dark N' Dreary. Sacred Light. Dragon Star. And some dude named Savoan Locc who flamed me because of a jyoumi, but I don't care about that. Well, thanks for your reviews. And here's that awaited chapter. Hope you like it.  
  
Finding Love  
  
*Chapter Four*  
  
Meddling  
  
*  
  
It was the next morning. Hikari smiled to herself as soon as she woke up in her bedroom. She looked at her ring, then at the picture of her fiancé on her bedside table. She sighed happily, just thinking about him. She took a shower, got dressed, grabbed her keys, and drove over. He opened the door and smiled.   
  
"Lovely, lovely," Takeru said smiling at her.   
  
She greeted him with a kiss then sniffed the air. "Smells good. What's for breakfast? I'm famished!"   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Breakfast. Don't let it burn," Hikari joked, following him into the kitchen. He flipped a pancake in the pan on the stove, then turned around and started making out with her. After a minute or so, she pulled back and reminded him of the food. He laughed.   
  
The phone rang. Takeru answered it. "Hello? Takeru speaking."   
  
"Um, Takeru, it's Miyako. Do you know where Hikari is? She didn't answer at home."  
  
"Hold on, Miyako." Takeru handed the phone to Hikari.   
  
"Who is it?" she whispered. "Miyako?" Takeru nodded. She put the receiver at her ear. "Miyako? What is it?"   
  
"I called you this morning and no one answered at your house," Miyako said. "What are you doing at Takeru's this early? I thought you didn't like him. Did you...?"   
  
"Get your head out of the gutter, Miyako!" Hikari said. "I came to visit my fiancé this morning."   
  
"Fiancé? Wha? Okay, spill it. I want details," Miyako said.   
  
"Hold on," Hikari said. She smiled at Takeru, then hurried into his room and closed the door. "Okay, he's not around." Then she gave her a play-by-play on what had happened. "He's so romantic," she sighed.   
  
"Hold it, Hikari," Miyako said, shattering Hikari's happy thoughts. "Just yesterday, you screamed your heart out about him to me, and it wasn't all pretty."   
  
"But, when he took me to dinner, I told him I loved him, and then he proposed. It was all confusion, so I'm perfectly happy. Now don't burst my cheerful bubble again."   
  
*  
  
Miyako chuckled at her friend's joke, then the two got into a riveted discussion on Hikari's wedding. Miyako rolled over onto the bed, almost falling over. She screamed. Ken, who had awaken, pulled her back over and held her in his arms. He kissed her, then gently pushed her away, rolled over, and covered his head with the blankets, trying to get some more sleep. At that moment, his alarm went off. He smacked in and sighed, staring at the ceiling.   
  
"See, Miyako, you woke me up," Ken complained childishly.   
  
"Well, your alarm would have soon anyway, so it doesn't really matter, does it?" Miyako said. She put the receiver back at her ear. "Anyways... Hikari? Hikari!"   
  
*  
  
Takeru had come into the room to tell Hikari breakfast was ready when Miyako had gone on hold, and they started making out. Again. Hikari pulled away when she heard a her name being called loudly. She put the phone at her ear. "Miyako, listen, I've got to go. Breakfast. I'll call sometime tomorrow." She hung up the phone before Miyako had time to say 'but'. Takeru led Hikari to the dining room. He served breakfast and lit a candle in the middle of the table. "You are so romantic," his fianc  
  
"So, what did Miyako want?" Takeru asked curiously.   
  
"That's for me to know, and for you to never find out," Hikari laughed.   
  
"You told her about the proposal, didn't you?"   
  
"Maybe."   
  
"Hikari," Takeru whined.   
  
"Takeru, they'd find out anyway, and Miyako thought I slept with you last night, for the reason why I'm here."   
  
"Miyako needs psychological help."   
  
"Takeru, don't be mean. She's just an overly-obsessed romanticizer. She was addicted to boys... Koushiro, Ryou, Gary, Kemouro, Ken... so she's like that."   
  
"And 'I'm' being mean?"   
  
Hikari kissed him, then they started eating.   
  
~*!*~*!*~*!*~  
  
"She hung up on me! I can't believe it! Of all the nerve," Miyako ranted, looking at the phone in her hands. "Oh well. Ken, guess what!"   
  
"What?"   
  
"Takeru proposed to Hikari last night," Miyako said.   
  
Ken walked over to her. "Are you serious?"   
  
"She just told me. That's where she is right now."   
  
"At seven fifteen in the morning?"   
  
"Yep."   
  
"Oh, okay."   
  
Miyako picked up the phone again and began dialing another number.   
  
"Honey, who are you going to call now?"   
  
"Her brother."   
  
"Miyako, dear, are you trying to stop something?"   
  
"That's exactly what I'm trying to do."   
  
"Miyako, let them be."   
  
"Aw, Kenny, you're no fun." Miyako dialed the number anyway.   
  
~*!*~*!*~*!*~  
  
Taichi Kamiya heard a ringing noise and slammed the phone. He hit it a few more times, thinking it was the alarm clock, then realized it wasn't, and picked it up. He held it to his ear, and listened. There was silence on the other end, then a voice.   
  
"Taichi?"   
  
"Miyako, that you?" Taichi said.   
  
"Yeah, it's me. You'll never guess what I found out... it has to do with Hikari."   
  
"What is it?"   
  
"I shouldn't be telling you this..."   
  
"Miyako, you'd better tell me!"   
  
"Okay, okay, here goes. Hikari is over at Takeru's."   
  
"WHAT?!?!"   
  
"Yeah, I just got off the phone with her. I called her house, and she didn't answer, so I called his place, and he put her on."   
  
"You've got to be kidding me!"   
  
"No, I'm not. But, it's not what you -"   
  
Taichi hung up the phone and began slipping on a pair of jeans. Sora turned on his bed.   
  
"Taichi, where are you going? It's early," she said.   
  
"Hikari's over at Takeru's." Taichi buttoned a light blue shirt, and threw on his overcoat. He began putting on his shoes.   
  
"Taichi, maybe it's not like that," Sora said. "Takeru's more responsible than that."   
  
"But still, Sor, my baby sister's over at his house at seven thirty in the morning! You know what that means!"   
  
"Hikari's not a baby anymore. She can make her own decisions. Taichi, don't go over there."   
  
"Too late, I'm going." Taichi grabbed his car keys, and hurried out of the house.   
  
~*!*~*!*~*!*~  
  
"Think," Miyako replied dumbly, then placed the phone on the charger. She sat up, and began getting dressed.   
  
"Miyako, where are you going?" Ken asked.   
  
"I have to stop Taichi from killing Takeru," she replied, putting on a light blue dress. She placed a matching hat on her head, and slid on whit sandals. She kissed Ken goodbye and hurried out of the house.   
  
~*!*~*!*~*!*~  
  
There was a knock on the door as Takeru was clearing the table.   
  
"I wonder who that could be," he said, as he walked to the door. He opened it. "Miyako?! Wh-what are you doing here?" His face went red.   
  
"Miyako?!" Hikari's surprised face appeared at the door. "What are you doing here?"   
  
"I, uh, gave you some... 'problems'," she said, emphasizing the word 'problem'.   
  
"Miyako! What did you do, now?" Hikari asked.  
  
"I called Taichi," Miyako replied in a small voice.   
  
"Oh, man, Takeru, Taichi's coming! Miyako, what exactly did you tell him?"   
  
"I told him that you were over here, and he must have taken it the wrong way, because he hung up on me."   
  
"Damn," Takeru said. "I'm a dead man walking."   
  
"There's still hope for you yet. Hikari, I have an idea," Miyako said.   
  
*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*  
  
Uh-oh, what has Miyako done this time? What is her idea? Read and Review, and I'll post yet again.   
  
Darkness Princess 


	5. When meddling goes wrong

:.:*Disclaimer*:.: As always, I don't own Digimon. All rights are reserved to Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, Bandai, and anyone else who owns it (just not me).   
  
Finding Love  
  
*Chapter Five*  
  
When Meddling Goes Wrong  
  
*  
  
Taichi climbed out of his car, and walked inside the apartment complex. He pushed the button for the third story of the building, but the elevator was on the nineteenth, so he took the steps, storming up them three at a time. He reached the hallway Takeru's apartment was at and saw Miyako standing at the doorway.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Taichi asked.   
  
"Oh, uh, me? I was, um..." Miyako stuttered.  
  
"Just move, okay?" Taichi said.   
  
"I-I can't let you go in there," Miyako said.   
  
"I'm going in there whether you like it or not, so move."   
  
Miyako hit the door with the back of her fist. After fighting Taichi's fingers off the locked door handle two times, Taichi's cell phone rang. Taichi reached into his pocket and answered. It said 'unknown'.   
  
"Hello, Taichi speaking."   
  
"Tai, it's Hikari. I was over at Takeru's, but when I was leaving, s-some creeps grabbed me and took me somewhere."   
  
"Where are you?"   
  
Hikari gave him an address of a place in Shinjuku. Taichi left Miyako and ran off, headed to where Hikari said she was. Miyako knocked three times.   
  
"Okay, he's gone," she said.   
  
Hikari opened Takeru's door and let Miyako in. "Do you think that was a good thing to do? When he doesn't find me, he'll be really pissed, you know," Hikari said.   
  
"He really pissed me off! And anyway, Daisuke has it all planned," Miyako said. "It's a good thing he's off today. Don't worry about it. It's ingenius. Hikari, call him and tell him Taichi's coming."   
  
"I hope this works," Hikari said, pulling out her cell phone.   
  
  
  
~*!*~*!*~*!*~  
  
  
  
Taichi drove to Shinjuku and saw a woman with light brown hair standing at a phone booth, three men in overcoats and hats outside, banging. Taichi marched over there and attempted to fight off the men to get to the girl in the booth. One of them pulled him off another, and two held him still. The girl in the booth came out laughing.   
  
"Hey, you're not Hikari!" Taichi said.   
  
Angela laughed. "Of course I'm not. You were pranked, man!"   
  
A teenager walked out of the bushes holding a camcorder. Apparently, he was getting everything on tape. He had blonde hair and light green eyes like Angela, before she dyed her hair. Then, Taichi saw Davis, and two other guys laughing at him.   
  
"Miyako called us. She, Hikari, and Takeru thought we should do something for them. Gary, I'll need a copy of that tape," Daisuke explained.   
  
"This was a setup?" Taichi said, smiling slightly.   
  
"Well, at least he's still thinking straight," Daisuke joked.   
  
Taichi hopped into his car and began driving back to Odaiba. Daisuke immediately called Hikari.   
  
"Kari, Taichi's headed back. He's really pissed, I think," he said.   
  
"Thanks," Hikari said, then hung up. "Miyako, you'd better find a way to fix this. He's really pissed and he's coming back!"   
  
"I thought it would have worked. I think I know how to fix it," Miyako said, but she sounded unsure.   
  
"I'm a goner," Takeru muttered.   
  
  
  
~*!*~*!*~*!*~  
  
  
  
- - ProdigiousDude: I love you, Ketsuna.  
  
- - Electrogirl24: I love you more, Koushiro.  
  
- - ProdigiousDude: No, I love you more.  
  
- - ElectroGirl24: No, I love you more.   
  
- - ProdigiousDude: No, I love you more.  
  
- - ElectroGirl24: No, I love you more.   
  
- - ProdigiousDude: No, I love you more.  
  
- - ElectroGirl24: No, I love you more.   
  
- - ProdigiousDude: No, I love you more.  
  
- - ElectroGirl24: No, I love you more.   
  
- - ProdigiousDude: No, I love you more.  
  
- - ElectroGirl24: No, I love you more.   
  
- - ProdigiousDude: No, I love you more.  
  
- - ElectroGirl24: No, I love you more.   
  
- - ProdigiousDude: No, I love you more.  
  
- - ElectroGirl24: No, I love you more.   
  
- - ProdigiousDude: No, I love you more.  
  
- - ElectroGirl24: No, I love you more.   
  
(A/N: Don't you just love copy and paste?)  
  
  
  
~*!*~*!*~*!*~   
  
  
  
"Serena, we can't do this. We have class," Iori said, pulling back from his girlfriend, a girl with short red hair and dark brown eyes.   
  
"We can leave in fifteen minutes," Serena said, pulling onto Iori's arm.   
  
He pried her fingers off. "We have to go now! We'll be late!"   
  
"I know a shortcut," Serena said.   
  
"No, oh no, I'm not falling for that one. The last time you said you had a shortcut, we arrived over an hour late because you got lost!"   
  
"Oh, yeah... let's go," Serena said, grabbing her bag and jacket. Iori grabbed his books and the two started walking towards the law-studies building, where their class was.   
  
  
  
~*!*~*!*~*!*~   
  
  
  
"So, how long do you tink it'll take Tai to kill me?" Takeru asked as he stared at the door.   
  
"Aw, honey, don't think like that," Hikari said, squeezing his hand. She stood up and opened the front door. "Since you got him into this mess, you're getting him out, Miyako."   
  
"What do you expect me to do?" Miyako asked.   
  
"Anything you want to. Just don't let anyone get hurt, and don't make Taichi even more upset," Hikari said, seizing Miyako by the arm and pulling her out the door. She waved, closing the door.   
  
"Hikari! Hika, what do you want me to--" Miyako whined, but the brunette closed the door. Miyako, now extremely pissed, kicked the door. "Hikari Kamiya, if you don't open this door right now, you're going to feel the true pain called pregnant rage!" She banged her fist on the door.   
  
"Miyako, just stall him!" Hikari yelled from inside.   
  
"Uh, okay. But if he breaks down the door--"   
  
"You'll pay."   
  
"Why me?"   
  
"Because you called Tai in the first place!"   
  
"It's not my fault he didn't let me finish."   
  
"Miyako, where's Tai?" a voice asked. Miyako turned around and saw Sora standing at the end of the hallway.   
  
"He's coming back from Shinjuku," Miyako answered. "Hikari, open the damn door!"   
  
"Why's he in Shinjuku? What did you guys do?" Sora asked.   
  
"Sora? That you?" Hikari spoke.   
  
"Yeah, it's her. Now open the door!" Miyako screamed.   
  
Hikari opened the door and stepped out. She closed it behind her, and it clicked, assuring her that she was now locked out. "Hi, Sora," she said. "W-what brings you here?"   
  
"I'm trying to find your brother. Now, I'll ask again. Why is Taichi in Shinjuku?" Sora questioned.   
  
"Miyako's brainless scheme was to send Taichi to Shinjuku, where Daisuke and Angela, and whoever else they got, were going to pull a prank on him," Hikari explained.   
  
"It was not a brainless scheme!" Miyako yelled.   
  
"Well, Taichi didn't thinnk the joke was funny and now he's headed back to kill Takeru," Hikari finished, ignoring Miyako.   
  
"Poor Takeru," Sora said. "Well, if it was Miyako's fault, then she should fix this."   
  
"Wha--he shouldn't have hung up on me!" Miyako defended.   
  
"Well, I locked us out so Taichi can't get to Takeru. So I guess we'll just watch Miyako fix this," Hikari said.   
  
"But--" Miyako began, but cut herself off as she heard a set of footsteps heavily stomping up the stairs.   
  
"He's here!" Sora whispered. "What do we do now?"   
  
  
  
*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*  
  
See, Sora asks good questions. What will they do? I've been getting more reviews lately, and on half of them it wasn't on the front page. I now have 2 pages of reviews! Thanks to the following:  
  
  
  
Kouijis-girl -:- What's with the threats? Oh well, here's that chapter you screamed for. But I didn't get to read chappy 5 of your story because it wasn't on yet when I clicked into it.  
  
LoveSoverign -:- you only read chappy 1? Well, when you reach here, I hope you update. Sleep will make you less tired, you know.  
  
AkaOkamiRyu -:- I'm glad this makes you feel better. Sorry about your puppy, though. Your puppy will be going to a better place. Don't worry, he/she 'll be happy in that little dog heaven up in the sky.  
  
Dark N' Dreary -:- I love the rating. But what's with the trees?  
  
FluffyLuver4Eva -:- here's the list   
  
Taichi "Tai" Kamiya/Yagami  
  
Yamato "Matt" Ishida  
  
Sora Takenouchi   
  
Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi  
  
Jyou "Joe" Kido  
  
Mimi Tachikawa   
  
Hikari "Kari" Kamiya  
  
Takeru "TK" Takaishi  
  
Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya  
  
Miyako "Yolei" Inoue  
  
Iori "Cody" Hida   
  
Ken Ichijouji  
  
It's long.  
  
Sacred Light, Anthony1, Kaion Vin, Kris, and Dragons star -:- thanks for the reviews. They make me smile. I feel all warm and fuzzy.   
  
Savoan Locc -:- Um, sure, whatever you say, I have no clue.   
  
Lady of Light -:- Are you some sort of mind-reader? No! Don't go into Chibi mode! Whoops, too late.   
  
  
  
You read, you reply, I update. I started school and my computer time was limited, so I couldn't write much. But here's that long awaited chapter. 


	6. When People Find Out

:.:*Disclaimer*:.: As always, I don't own Digimon, just a few fanfics, that I reccomend you read.   
  
  
  
Finding Love  
  
*Chapter Six*  
  
When People Find Out  
  
*   
  
Taichi stormed up the stairs, once again not bothering to wait for the elevator. He reached the third story, mumbling to himself. He had been pranked by his little sister and her psychopathic, pregnant pal. He headed down the hallway, to Takeru's apartment. Awaiting him at ther door was his little sister, her psychopathic, pathetic pal, and his girlfriend.   
  
"Uh... H-hi, Taichi," Hikari said.   
  
"Don't you 'Hi, Taichi' me, Hikari. You just made me drive all the way down to Shunjuku for no damn reason!" Taichi snapped.   
  
"Um, well, that was Miyako's idea," Hikari said, looking at her shoes.   
  
Miyako turned and glared at Hikari.   
  
"Tai, don't get mad, it was just a harmless prank," Sora said. "Pretty stupid, but harmless."   
  
"Who are you calling stupid?!" Miyako yelled, turning to glare at Sora.   
  
"I called your plan stupid, not you, Miya," Sora said.   
  
"My plan was pretty well thought out for a last minute plan. It was supposed to buy them time."   
  
"Time for what?" Taichi asked.   
  
"Time to get away from you," Miyako said.   
  
Taichi was about to say something when he saw something reflect light on his sister's finger. "Hika, come here a minute," he said calmly. Slowly, she shuffled over to him. He lifted her left hand and spotted a 24 karat gold ring. "Y-you're e-engaged?"   
  
Blushing, Hikari nodded. "Takeru proposed at dinner last night."   
  
Taichi smiled, then stomped over to Takeru's door and began beating on it. "Takaishi, open this door!"   
  
  
  
~*!*~*!*~*!*~  
  
  
  
Mimi sat on the couch and sighed. Her life was a bore at the moment. Today, she didn't have to work, and she hadn't gone to the store so she couldn't cook. So she was bored. Then an idea struck her. She should call Hikari and see how her love life was doing.   
  
Mimi picked up the cordless phone and called Hikari's home phone number. It rang six times, then Hikari's voice came.   
  
"You've reached Hikari Kamiya's phone. Sorry, but I'm not home to take your call. Please leave a message after the tone." Beep!   
  
Mimi hung up. Then she decided to call Sora, who was probably at Taichi's. Again. She dialed the number. It rang six times.   
  
"Hello?" said Taichi's voice.  
  
Mimi wasn't going to fall for that trick answering machine voice again. After a second, it spoke again.   
  
"Gotcha! I'm sorry, but Taichi Kamiya (that's me), is not available at the moment. Please leave a message after the beep, and I'll get back to you." Beep!  
  
Mimi hung up again. She began to think of another person to call to find someone, and one name popped into her head. Takeru. So she called him. It rang three times, then someone picked up.   
  
"Hello? Takeru Takaishi speaking."   
  
"Hi, Takeru. It's Mimi. Have you heard from Taichi, Sora, or 'Kari?"   
  
"Um, yeah, I have. They're outside my door," Takeru said.   
  
"Takaishi, open this door!" came Taichi's voice.   
  
"Uh, Mimi, can I call you back? Taichi's close to breaking down my door, and I don't think Sora, Hika, or Miya can hold him off."   
  
"What? What did you do to get Taichi that pissed?" Mimi asked.   
  
"I proposed to Hika," Takeru said simply.   
  
Mimi gasped again. "Did she say yes?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Takaishi! I'm gonna break down this door!"   
  
"Taichi, don't!"   
  
"What is going on over there?" Mimi asked.   
  
"Mimi, I gotta go. I don't have the money for Taichi to break the door. Bye."   
  
"Bye." Mimi hung up. So that's what's been going on. Takeru proposed to Hikari, and Taichi found out. Well, if Takeru's having a problem, Yamato should know about it. So she called Yamato's house.   
  
Someone picked up after four rings. "Hello?" said a female voice.  
  
"Hello? Could I speak to Yamato?" Mimi asked, wondering who the female was.   
  
"Who is this?" the woman asked snobbishly.  
  
"I'm Mimi. Who is this?"   
  
"Ruki," the woman replied. "Hold on a minute."   
  
Mimi, now especially curious, waited to question Yamato about Ruki.   
  
  
  
~*!*~*!*~*!*~  
  
  
  
Yamato Ishida was laying on the couch. His girlfriend, who had started suspecting him of suspicious acts, walked into the living room, holding the cordless phone.   
  
"Yama, there's a girl named Mimi on the phone," said Ruki. "Who is she?"   
  
"She's just a friend," Yamato said, reaching for the phone.   
  
Ruki pulled it back. "Is she pretty? What does she look like? How long have you known her?"   
  
"I've known her for a while now; around fifteen years, I think. Now give me the phone."   
  
"You didn't answer my first two questions."   
  
"Mimi Tachikawa, from the cooking show. If I say yes to your question, then you'll kill me. And if I say no, then Mimi'll kill me. I'm just gonna say I dunno. Now, can I have the phone? Please, Ruki-baby?"   
  
"Fine, but if there's anything going on between you two, someone's going to be dumped, and it won't be me." Ruki handed Yamato the phone. "Mimi?"   
  
"Yama, who's Ruki? Another girlfriend?" Mimi asked.   
  
"Another? She's my only one!"   
  
"Mm-hmm."   
  
"Really, Meems. I'm not kidding."  
  
"Whatever. Well, I called to let you know what your brother did today, well, I think it was today."   
  
"He's not in trouble, is he?"   
  
"Oh no. Well, with Taichi, yeah. He proposed to Hikari, and Taichi's about to break down his door," Mimi said.   
  
"Oh, well, thanks for telling me. But I think Takeru can handle this on his own."   
  
"You don't care that your best friend is about to kill your brother?"   
  
"Of course I care about him, and my soon-to-be brother- and sister-in-law. Well, I'd better go stop him. But I'm probably going to be too late," Yamato said. "Talk to you later, Meems."   
  
"Bye, Yama."   
  
Yamato hung up the phone and stood up.   
  
"What's going on? Where are you going?" Ruki questioned.   
  
"Well, my brother seems to have gotten himself into a little mess, so I'm going to make sure his new fiancé's brother doesn't do too much damage to him. But I doubt Taichi'll do anything," Yamato explained.   
  
"Taichi? I didn't know his sister was dating your brother," Ruki said.   
  
"I didn't either. Well, let's go see what's going on."   
  
  
  
~*!*~*!*~*!*~  
  
  
  
"Takaishi!"   
  
Takeru had his back against the door. "I'll open the door if you promise not to hurt me!" he called.   
  
"Just open the friggin' door!"   
  
"Come on, Taichi. Please?" Hikari pleaded  
  
"Fine, for you, Hikari. I promise I won't hurt you... too much. Now open the friggin' door before I break it down!" Taichi said.   
  
Takeru straightened himself up and opened the front door, expecting a blow to the head by Taichi. It never came. Taichi pulled Takeru into a hug.   
  
"So you're gonna be my new brother, huh?" he said. "But you know..." Taichi pulled the blonde into a headlock. "You do anything to hurt her, and I'll hurt you." He punched the younger one in the arm playfully.   
  
"Taichi, I think you'd better let him go," Sora said, placing her hands on Taichi's shoulders. She moved him back, causing him to let go of Takeru. Hikari then hugged her brother and ran into her fiancé's arms. He just hugged her back, resisting the urge to kiss her seeing Taichi's warning glare.   
  
"So, uh, everything's good here?" Miyako noticed, standing in the doorway.   
  
"I think so," Takeru replied, glancing uneasily at Taichi, who hadn't removed his stare.   
  
Miyako shook her head slowly. "You people are pathetic."   
  
Taichi opened his mouth to speak, but Sora pinched him.  
  
  
  
~*!*~*!*~*!*~  
  
  
  
Ichijouji was with a crew of about fifteen people, trying to get a man who they had found guilty of shooting his wife and her boyfriend after finding out about the affair. Everyone had their guns drawn, ready for anything. The man was in a house in a neighborhood, which had been evacuated for obvious reasons.   
  
The guy stuck his head out of the window. "I'm not coming out! There's my kid in here, so don't try anything!"   
  
He reached over and pulled a little girl, about ten years of age, over to him. "Daddy, please!" she cried, tears streaming down her cheeks.   
  
"So, Ichijouji, what should we do?" a detective asked.   
  
"We negotiate to get the child out, then we force him out," Ichijouji replied. "Start trying to reason with him, Motou."   
  
The detective, Motou, nodded. He stood up. "John," he called to the man.   
  
"I'm not coming out!" the man yelled.   
  
"John, we're not going to shoot you. Why don't you come out so we can talk?" Motou asked.   
  
"Never!"   
  
Ichijouji stood up. "John, we won't attack. Just come out to talk to us."   
  
"No!"   
  
The man drew a gun and began firing at the detectives and police officers. Three were hit. An officer shot from the side and struck John in the arm, causing him to drop the gun. The girl dashed from the house, over to a woman, her aunt.   
  
Motou turned around. He had been hit in the arm, and it went numb. He turned to see a certain indigo-haired man laying unconscious on the ground, blood forming a puddle around him.   
  
"Ichijouji!"   
  
  
  
*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*  
  
Oh my gosh! How did I write such a thing like that? Well, see where I got my name? Well, I'll update if you review.   
  
  
  
Well, I have to thank the other reviewers as well:   
  
miaow227 -:- Thank you.   
  
Koujis-girl -:- You have a crazy little bunch in the studio, don't you? Well, thanks for the review!  
  
LoveSoverign -:- You're right, soda does keep you up better. Glad you got to read it. We had about two packs of soda and I'm overcaffeinated by the three Coca-Colas. Well, hope you enjoyed the chappie.  
  
Curtis Zidane Ziraa -:- You likes? Goodie! Yous gonna upsdate, wight? Double goodie. Crazy? Yeah, I am. Three Cokes do that to a person.   
  
AkaOkamiRyu -:- Well, your dog's in a better place. And I hope the puppies don't give you too much trouble. They must be adorable. Well, sorry, but you probably gasped after reading this. No happiness today, huh? Again, I'm sorry. But you might like the funny story at the bottom of the page.  
  
chris -:- now? No, it's getting good. It will be finished, though, don't worry. But that's probably around twenty chapters away, if I can keep my ideas going.   
  
Hazy -:- Well, I thought it was a smart parnk too, but I don't think Taichi did.   
  
  
  
Here's my story:  
  
Once apon a time, twelve digidestined went to a bar and decided to get on the stage and sing karayoke. One by one, their bad performanced got them kicked off stage. Then, BlackWarGreymon barged into the bar and began attacking if no one would let him get on.   
  
  
  
"Terra Destroyer!"   
  
  
  
I bet you know what happened next.   
  
~*Owari*~  
  
  
  
(Yolei) That's not a good ending.   
  
(Davis) For once, I agree.  
  
(TK) It's not very good.  
  
(Kari) Sort of violent.  
  
(BWG) TERRA DESTROYER!  
  
(All) Uh-oh.  
  
(DP) Yay for me and my evil little stories. MwaHaHaHa!!!!  
  
  
  
And review! 


End file.
